Thanksgiving
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: Thanksgiving is a time to gather around and say what you're thankful during dinner with family and friends. Katheryn does with her family and friends. This year Judy and Jude joins their Thanksgiving for both want to experience it (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. More details after the story. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my AU story)


Thanksgiving

**Katheryn POV **

**Happy Thanksgiving my fellow Americans and I give you this story my readers. I'm thankful for what my stories are and all of you. Now onto the story. **

Thanksgiving is a day to be thankful for what you have for and to gather around with family. Also, friends can be part of the gathering. For friends can be family as well for family not always related by blood. Most of my family doesn't like or understands me became I'm Autistic. Because of that we rarely do stuff with other family members. For they just leave me out and Kaia and dad don't want that happening to me. So we're having Thanksgiving with Wilde's just like we always do. This year Jude and Nick are going to join us. There's going to be a lot of food and we don't have to worry about running out. Making sure that having a lot of stuffing for I love stuffing. There will be no mashed potatoes for me for mashed potatoes is disgusting and I won't eat it.

Today I'm wearing a flower crown with red, yellow, and orange flowers. Wearing a nice shirt with leaves and jeans. There's isn't clothes for Thanksgiving so I decided to wear a nice shirt and jeans. I wear this outfit for Thanksgiving. Those I don't understand why we have one day to remind us what we should be thankful. I think that should be every day. For you don't know if you have another day to be thankful for. Also, I have a hard time thinking about what I'm thankful for on the spot. I hate being put on the spot and the feeling of being rushed. So I have a difficult time with time tests. It's something I have to work on.

"Alright get what you need," I say

I came up to my room to grab a bucket full of crayons. I'm not an artist like Nick but I do love to coloring. I do love art as well and he loves whatever I make. I love what he ever makes as well. Why I can't do art like him but I can do another art form and that's photography. While waiting for the food to get ready we're going to color. We already watched the Mousy's Thanksgiving parade and it was great as ever. It's hard to believe that balloons can get that big. Someday I will see that in mammal and will help in the parade. For that would be a dream come true. Heading under my bed and take the bucket of crayons. Heading back to the living room where Nick, Judy, and Jude are waiting. The adults are in the kitchen making dinner and they're going to make a great dinner. I can smell the bug turkey baking and it smells great. For Judy and Jude, they're going have a plant-based one. For they don't eat bugs and Nick always playful teases them for it.

"Alright, I got the crayons," I say

I start to leave my room and look at my latest photograph. Which I took on Veteran's Day and its a great photograph. I grew to like Mr. Sand a lot and he had neat information to tell me and information that I liked. I hope we get to see them again and I hope I get to see Mr. Jack again soon for I miss him a lot. For while I didn't know his state after I saved him for a mean nurse wouldn't tell me. Wouldn't let me visit him for I wasn't family. Telling me I couldn't for I wasn't family. I never had to visit the hospital before so I thought it was true and Evie told me it wasn't. I don't know why she lied to me. I don't know why others would lie. A lie is bad even when you mean to protect. Luckily the nurse was fired and a new nice nurse took her place. I still have the chocolate bars and note from him. They're in a special place and I'll eat the chocolate someday. They're special chocolate so I'm going to teach them as special.

I head over to the living room and they're gathered around. There are color pencils and I do like them but I would rather use crayons. For there are so many choices when using crayons. I love colors so I'm going to choose ones that I love a lot.

"I have come back with crayons," I say

"Good and I like using both." Jude said, "We have to have a lot of them."

"Or we have an art riot," Judy said

That I can believe and I have been to their house a few times. They have a huge home but it's just too noisy and crowded for me. My headphones help out a lot when it gets really loud. Those they understand how I feel for some Hopps are like me. I do get along with most of them. It's a stereotype that all mammals with disabilities get along and like each other. That we can all be friends for we're the same. As a matter of fact, we're not and we're all different. I'm creative while another will be logical.

"That makes sense and I can imagine that being crazy," I say

We have a bunch of coloring pages and they're just random ones. Rather they have to do with Thanksgiving or not. We just wanted to have a fun time coloring for dinner going to be awhile. I take one with a tree and leaves. Going to use a lot of yellows for that's my favorite color. First I start off with the bark of the tree. I saw my favorite for last so the leaves are going to be last. I love leaves so much and I have a collection of them.

"It will be nice having a Thanksgiving dinner," Jude said

"Don't you guys have Thanksgiving back home?" I ask

"Oh we did but we just have to break it up," Judy said

That does make a lot of sense and they would have to do that. Having a huge family is both a blessing and a curse. Just how I view Autism for it can be a blessing and a curse. I have felt both those I would never cure myself for Autism doesn't need a cure. For nothing wrong with having Autism and I don't think anyone does want a cure. Even low functioning wouldn't want a cure those I guess I understand why it would happen. I don't know how it feels to always be a kit even when you're older. I have been someone like that and she really nice. I think she's happy with the way she is.

"That must drive you crazy with all that food smell," Nick said

"It does and we're lucky we don't have a noise like a predator," Jude said

"Or it would drive us really crazy," Judy said

I do like the smell of Thanksgiving dinner and we predators do have a strong sense of smell. Being autistic my hearing works differently and it's the reason why I'm bothered by loud noises. I just can't explain it for it's impossible to explain.

"I couldn't handle it," I say

If I had to face that it would drive me crazy and I couldn't handle it. For I like my routine and it hurts when it's broken. I know stuff like that happens and I try my hardest not be upset if my routine changes. But it's hard for me and sometimes I lose it. I know others judge when I do and they see me a whiny brat and I'm not a whiny brat. Sometimes I feel overwhelmed and I just react. I can deal with the smells of Thanksgiving dinner for it takes time to make. It only happens once a year or a few times if we're lucky. If I'm told dinner going to take awhile I can handle the smell. Like my mother's spaghetti sauce takes hours to make.

"I couldn't either," Nick said

Nick looks over at me and smiles. I know he didn't say that just to be nice and he meant it. For the most part, I know when someone being nice to me. It's more annoying than good. I can handle the truth for the most part. Still, I have a hard time understanding when someone being sarcastic to me. I just find being sarcastic hard to understand.

"We're all the same boat with that," I say

"That's true," Jude said

After finishing the tree I work on the ground next to and it's going to be a meadow green. I like using this crayon a lot. So they make sure I have a stock up on crayons. If they're broken I can't use them. So I'm careful with them. Also, I make sure that I don't get on the leaves on the ground. Since it's a leaf, not the ground the colors can't blend together. Easing just hides away blend and I don't like that. If it happens the coloring page ruined and I have to start over. So when I get close to a leaf I slowly color around it. I have been told just do it first but I can't for that's my routine or makes sense. Or it's not a big deal but it's a big deal when it blends when it can't.

"I wish I could make art like you," Judy said

Judy looking over at Nick artwork and it's great like it always is. It's a fall mandala design and so colorful. I may have been a bit jealous of him being so great at art. I enjoy doing it and I love my talent. Wishing I could do it as well and then I discovered my talent for photography. I wasn't jealous anymore for I found a new art form. Something that Nick couldn't do and he been a bit jealous too. It's not so much jealous that it hurt our friendship just a little. Everyone gets jealous its a natural but bad feeling. I know there's good, bad, and neutral feelings. I still learning how to show and understand feelings. It's hard for me but I do have some grasps of it. He loves making art from my pictures and I get to see them in two different art forms.

"It takes practice to sharpen your skills," Nick said, "the best artist had to start from somewhere."

"Nick has a great point and photographers are the same," I say

We all have to start from somewhere and some do have a natural talent. Even with that they still have to learn how to sharpen their skills. Even I had to learn and just found that I was really great at it. I know that Nick was the same way for I see his talent. He learned from his mother so I can guess she was the same way. She's a fantastic artist and we love seeing her art.

"Very true and I could mimic a great artist and pass it off as the real deal," Nick said proudly

"I don't believe it," Jude said

"Well, I believe you could," Judy said

"It would depend on the artist," I say

I finish up the ground and now it's going to be the sky next. Which is going to be a sunset over. I do love sunsets and sunrises. As a photographer, of course, I take pictures of them. Even when they seem to be the same sunset. It's always a new photograph to me and I keep all my photographs. So I have many photo books. A few moments later and we all laugh. I believe that Nick can do it but it has to be a certain artist. Of course, he wouldn't do it for he's not a con artist. I guess things were different he would for the way we're treated but I would still be his best friend.

"Thanks for the confidence Parsnip," Nick said

"You're welcome, Nick," Jude said

Still coloring the sky and it's halfway done with it. I also like this color a lot. Nick right now was sarcastic for Jude wasn't giving him that. Also, Jude was sarcastic with his answer. I could tell by their tone that they were being sarcastic. Those with my friends it bit easier to tell. For friends learn all about each other. Nick does have nicknames for his friends and he made sure I was comfortable with me having one. I just find it off-putting and but I do love hearing Shutterbug from my best friend. Carrots and parsnips are closely related to each other. Judy and Jude are just like that and I like both of them. I eat carrots but not so much of parsnips.

"He's great like that," Judy said

"Hey!" Jude said

Both of them laugh and they're very close. Kaia and I are close but won't have that twin bond like that do. But it's a close bond that won't break. Or hope it won't break. I dread thinking about not being close with Kaia or losing her like we lost our mother. Now finishing up the sky and now I can do the leaves. There's going to be some red, orange, brown, and mostly yellow.

"Well the truth can hurt bro," Judy said

"That's the truth," I say

We all laugh once again and it took some time to understand why friends do it with each other. For I was taught that teasing always wrong and we shouldn't tease anyone. For it's hurtful and we shouldn't hurt others. I take that to heart and know it. While another mammal autistic knows and doesn't care that he hurts others. He's evil he just likes being bad. So fart he done nothing that breaks the law but I do worry for him. We're not angels just mammals who are different.

* * *

We color until it gets close to dinner time and it's later than normal. But at least I know it's later. It's in my routine that special days dinner is later. So I can accept that. We colored like there was no tomorrow and the tree is my favorite. It's still colorful even those it's mostly yellow. We already cleaned up and I took lots of pictures.

"Alright dinner will be ready in few." Rachelle said, "Wash up and sit at your spots."

"Will do Mrs. Wilde," I say

I always wash my paws before dinner for it's something I have to do. So we get up and head over to the bathroom. The kitchen to crowded right now and I don't want to be first. I like things even and first not an even number. They know that for my friends know me well.

"I'll go first," Nick said

Nick heads into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He's in there for a few minutes and then I got. I don't have to use the bathroom so I just wash my paws. Using warm water and soap that I like and washing my paws well. I'm not germophobia but I like my paws clean when I'm eating. I love getting messy and rarely get sick. Once I'm done they head to wash their paws and then we take a seat at the kits table. Kaia sits with us for she still likes being at the kit table. For nothing wrong the kit table and grown up talk so boring. I think even when I'm an adult it will still be boring for me. Before dinner starts, I take a bunch of pictures and they're going in the Thanksgiving 2014 photo book and going with the other Thanksgiving.

"Alright get in a line and kits go first." Frank said

"After you two." I say

"Thank you very much." Judy and Jude said

Guests are always first and it's a rule we came up with. It's the nice and right thing to do for guests should be treated that way. They only wouldn't if they don't treat you with respect or listen to the rules then they don't deserve that treatment. We know they would rarely be first in their loving madhouse. So they joyful go first. Then it's Nick and I finally Kaia goes last. For I will go fourth and that's an even number.

"Everyone looks great." Judy and Jude said

"Thank you and we worked hard on it," John said

Everything does smell good like always other than the mashed potatoes. I hate that smell and taste. Luckily for me, dad understands and never makes me eat it. Those aunt and uncle never listen and make me eat it. Those luckily I rarely see them. It only takes a few minutes to get their food. I grab a long white plate for there's going to be a lot of food. I start out with the bug turkey. I grab the white meat for I don't like the dark. After a good amount, I grab a lot of stuffing and there's a lot so I can much as I want. I eat lot a when I want to and seems like I can empty pit. Then I gave some green bean casserole and then roasted vegetables. I avoid the mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce. For both are disgusting and I will not eat them. There's guacamole just for me and I place it on my stuffing. I love guacamole so much and it's better than ketchup and mustard. Once I'm done I take my seat which is between Nick and Judy. Finally, Kaia sits down and has her food. We have to wait for everyone to have their food and say what we're thankful for. Adults go first then it's kits and so we only have to wait for three adults and there are five kits.

Getting their food only takes them a few minutes as well. Of course, Mr. Wilde and Mr. Wilde are sitting together. Dad has dated in the past by hasn't found another love yet. I'm sure that he could find someone that he loves. For everyone has a soulmate out there and you can find love again if you lost it for any reason.

"I'm thankful that I have a successful tailor shop so I can take care of my lovely wife and a great son. I have a great family and I'm always thankful that. I'm also thankful for my great friends."

"I'm thankful for my great husband for I love so much and my great son who I love so much. Thankful for art and that I have a talent for it. That I can spread art to many." Rachelle said

"I'm thankful for the best daughters I could ever have. I wouldn't change them for the world. They're my sunrise when skies are gray. I'm thankful that can be their father."

Those are great thankful messages. They don't have to be long ones and simple always good. We're always glad to hear those words. For they're great words to listen to and the truth as well. Now it's going to be our turn. I'm not going first for I don't like going first.

"I'm thankful that I have great parents and that I have great friends. I'm thankful that I have everything that I need and that I love art." Nick said

"I'm thankful that I'm autistic and that I have family and friends that accept me for I am. Also thankful for those who serve so we're all safe and those who served. I'm thankful for helping Mr. Jack for I learned a lot from him. Thankful for my love of photography."

I found that easy to say and even those I know it's going to happen. I found it easy to say this year and everyone is smiling. I have learned a lot from Mr. Jack and I hope I can truly thank him. I hope he's enjoying his Thanksgiving. I also hope I can see him again. Not everyone can have Thanksgiving so we have to remember those who can't. I will always remember them.

"We're thankful our huge sometimes annoying but our loving family. Thankful that we have each other. While it may be chaotic at times we're thankful all the love we have. I'm thankful that I have others who believe in my dream that I can be a police officer and that I will make a world a better place. I'm thankful for my twin who opened up my eyes and my friend's thanks to them who opened my eyes to a whole new world. Also thankful for that we get to experience a small Thanksgiving and what it truly means. Thankful for our friends who accept us and changed us for the better." Judy and Jude said

Like with many twins they can say things together. We heard them both and know what Jude and Judy are thankful for themselves. We know that they changed their views on foxes for us and we did show them a new world. We're glad that we got the chance to do so. Yes, this dinner what's Thanksgiving all about. We're also glad that they get to enjoy it with us.

"I'm thankful that I get to be an older sister to the best younger sister. That I have a great older father who sacrifices a lot so we can be happy and have what we need. Even those it hurts him a lot he makes sure we never forget our mother. I'm thankful that we can gather around this like family and friends that we get to be thankful and have this wonderful dinner." Kaia said

Everyone had wonderful thankful speeches and we won't forget them. In a few minutes, we'll get to eat and have this wonderful dinner. Then after we get to have this wonderful pie and I love pumpkin pie. There's also chocolate, apple, and blueberry pie. Before we all eat I take lots of pictures and more for the photo book.

"Alright, we can dig in," Frank said

"I think blueberries should be Thanksgiving and not cranberries," Nick said

"Sorry Sport cranberries were the winner and not blueberries." John said playfully "You have the pie to yourself."

"Well, then I just have to go back in time and change it to blueberries." Nick said playfully "But I still don't have them for dinner."

"Butterflies that will happen," I say

We all laugh and Nick was waiting to say that for the longest time. He brings up every year and it never gets old. He hates cranberries just like I do. I don't know what beautiful butterflies have to deal with time travel. I heard about butterflies and I know I just have to ask. Nick gives us his sly smile and he's truly like his father.

We all know about the history of Thanksgiving for there's a play we do every year. Or at least in grade school, we do. I don't like public speaking so I'm not part of it but I take all the photographs and I do save school a bit of money doing so. I love doing that job every year. My friends do well in the play and Nick always helps out with the set. Back when Zootopia started it was Unity Harvest in which predator and prey would gather around and have a meal together after a harvest. Things were far from perfect but the dinners always happened. Then years later an early winter happened and harvest would have been almost all lost if predators and prey didn't come together. They couldn't have Unity Harvest but something else was created. On the coldest night after a week of snow and cold. In which it was the 28th of November. Everyone decided they would stick together and no one was left out. They serve dinner and they first word thankful came out. Then after that Unity Harvest was changed into Thanksgiving. For that's what saved many lives during that hard cold time all due to be thankful.

So we all dig into our meals and it's truly great and like it always is Judy and Jude are having a great time and maybe someday I could try their Thanksgiving out. Maybe someday I can be ready for a Thanksgiving like that and when their family or most of their family ready to have predators as part of Thanksgiving. After all, that's what Thanksgiving all about and some find it hard to accept that. What Thanksgiving truly means can never change for you can't change history. Some may try but you can't change what has happened. Adults talk about their boring stuff and while we talk about all things. Just having a grand time with it. Soon we'll have pie and I'll have lots of whip cream on my pie. I can't wait to create this year's photo book for this Thanksgiving is the best. For this year we have what Thanksgiving truly means to be thankful for predator and prey unity.

**Author Note, I came up with story in a few days. After deciding I wanted to do it. Since it should have been the twenty-seventh since that's what Thanksgiving was in 2014 since it's always Thursday. So created how Thanksgiving became for them and it's always on the twenty-eighth. Started as Unity Harvest between predators and prey then it became Thanksgiving. I like what I came up with and I hope you do as well. I love stuffing so much and I would pick that my only Thanksgiving meal. Pumpkin pie is my favorite as well. I just see Nick reacting with cranberries like that. I hate them along with mashed potatoes. Kind of hard to do Thanksgiving related stuff when we don't know the state of birds and I don't think they would eat them. So anyway it's just bug and vegan turkey without be the bird. Those who cerebrate Thanksgiving remember what you're thankful for and I hope you have a great one. Also be thankful those who can't cerebrate Thanksgiving for they're serving and protecting us. Next one going Christmas related one not Christmas Day for I have something special for that. So until next time readers. **


End file.
